


Perseus and the Siren Song

by cyncitymojo



Series: Fables From Dreamland Verse [9]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Creature Jensen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Immortal Jensen, Inaccurate Catholicism, Legends, M/M, Misunderstood Jensen, My AU & Trope Bingo Masterlist, Mythology - Freeform, Other, Perseus Jared, SPN AU & Trope Bingo, Siren Jensen, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyncitymojo/pseuds/cyncitymojo
Summary: MYTHOLOGY!AU – All these centuries the humans shared the universe with Gods and Monsters. They thought the Siren was evil and deadly because its song had been responsible for the deaths of thousands. The misunderstanding was easily understood, no one but the Siren’s mate can withstand its awe-inducing song.





	Perseus and the Siren Song

**Author's Note:**

> Square filled - MYTHOLOGY!AU written for [@spnaubingo](https://spnaubingo.tumblr.com/)

Perseus and the Siren Song

Jared Perseus was preparing to set off for sea. He had been on many missions before with a loyal team of warriors. The men had pledged their lives for Perseus since he was a scrawny kid with a sharp wit and an eye for adventure. This time they were going to be sailing halfway 'round the world in search of the mighty Siren of the deep. The legends are immense and mysterious and mostly based on theory and speculation.

His previous missions had gained him notoriety among the vast cities of Mycenae and of the Perseid dynasty, his home. He’d saved Andromeda from a sea monster and killed the mythical Medusa, a Gorgon that could kill by turning people to stone with her horrific stare. Jared was right to feel confident, and also wise to be apprehensive. He has never seen anyone return alive with a story of the Siren, no one has come into contact with it and lived. The legends come from the rumors of Gods like Zeus, Jared’s aloof father. He only appeared to Jared in human form once, and that was to prove a point to him. Zeus hated being thought or made a fool, especially to humans.

He told Jared of the Siren knowing the boy would seek out the monster and end it. The thing is Jared did not trust everything Zeus had told him. He was known also for his charming and trickery of humans in order to get what he wanted. So, Jared secretly resolved to gain as much knowledge and research on the creature before confronting it.

When Jared finally set sail, his men were confident, proud, even celebratory. There was no trace of the same worry that lie behind Jared’s colorful eyes. He could not bear to cause them such worry. They made the journey through Poseidon’s storms and tantrums, broke ashore on islands that seemed to be made of pure magic. The peril and danger seemed to follow them at every turn.

In the land of the Kentauroi, Jared met KHEIRON, eldest and wisest of the Kentauroi, a Thessalian tribe of half-horse men. Kheiron was an immortal son of the Titan Kronos and a half-brother of Zeus.

Jared had won Kheiron’s appeal because he recognized his nephew’s distant relation and because he knew what it was like to be between the worlds of the Gods and Humans. He kept Jared and his troop safe and stocked their vessel for the continuation of their journey. He also told Jared a rare secret. He told Jared unless he was ready to send his men home and make this journey his last, he would be the death of them and would never be able to explain why to his people.

Jared took some time to think of what he’d been told. He assumed it meant that he was to finally sacrifice himself for the betterment of his loyal troops. His warriors deserved no less. If the Siren was so dangerous, he would make the trip alone. His wise decision was not second-guessed, but the men were extremely saddened to receive the orders to return home without a prize, tale of victory, or their fearless leader.

Upon reaching what seemed to be the ends of the earth, he’d found the Siren. The song he sang was a painful lamentation of loneliness and endless life. Jared instantly felt differently about the creature. It was not singing songs that drove men to their deaths purposely. There was no malice in its somber voice. He fell in love with the creature instantly, even more upon seeing its ethereal beauty. He understood now that he would never return home. He would never leave his Siren, his Jensen, his Mate.

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer- I don’t own anything from Supernatural, including the cast members, characters, themes, or the images/gifs that I used; they were found on Google.


End file.
